Author Nista
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Aku suka membaca fanfic tapi aku juga suka mengarang, cita-cita dulu itu pengen jadi Novelis tapi karena gak mahir buat cerita jadinya cuman nyoba-nyoba peruntungan jadi Author. humor garing,chapter 1 up
1. Chapter 1

Permulaan

 **Author Nista**

 _Fic ini bukan untuk menjelek-jelekan seseorang, fic ini cuman naru buat khusus diri sendiri,,, jiahhh naru gak nista kok_ _#_ _ditimvok_

 ** _Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing : NaruHina Always  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T  
Warning : Typo(s), No EDIT, OOC, AU, EYD, Dll._**

Aku suka membaca fanfic tapi aku juga suka mengarang, cita-cita dulu itu pengen jadi Novelis tapi karena gak mahir buat cerita jadinya cuman nyoba-nyoba peruntungan jadi Author.

Inilah kisahku.

"Kyaaaa... Akhirnya rilis, benarkah bakalan dipending?" gadis itu mulai membuka link di Facebook yang dikirim dari temen, dan menandai dirinya.

"Huahhh... Hiks hiks, kenapa siceweknya dibuat ninggal sih." sambil ngelap ingusnya, terus ngerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. "Nyesel dah baca, apa lagi mereka gak bersatu, hiks hiks." sesenggukan diruang keluarga.

"Hinata kamu kenapa." seorang wanita paruh baya melihat putrinya tengah menangis, ngeliat TV lagi acara lawak, kok putrinya itu nangis.

"Eh." setelah tersadar dirinya dimana gadis yang bernama Hinata ngusap-ngusap hidungnya, dan melihat Ibunya dengan polos. "Hinata gak apa-apa kaa-chan, Hinata cuman abis baca ini." sambil menunjuk ponselnya, Hinata melirik ibunya yang geleng-geleng maklum.

"Kamu tuh udah besar, masa masih liat kaya gituan aja nangis." ledek ibunya yang setiap ngeliat anaknya nangis kalau ada bacaan yang buat dia sedih, ya ampun deh punya anak cewek yang udah gede malahan tukang mewek terus gak bisa jauh dari alat elekronik, seperti leptop, Hp, dan lain-lainnya. Sudah untung ponselnya gak disita karena males buat anak perempuannya nangis darah, terpaksa cuman diancem-ancem aja.

"Hehe, maklum Kaa-chan, lagi seru-serunya eh malahan sed ending." dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosa, Hinata berseru dengan semangat.

"Tapi, jangan nangis juga kali, kan orang yang liatnya jadi khawatir, dikira abis putus cinta atau apa gitu." suara adiknya yang mendengarkan interaksi keduanya berseru.

"Yah, itukan gak bisa diprediksi, Hinata juga gak tau bakalan sed ending." ujar Hinata membela diri, udah nangis-nangis gara-gara jagoannya dibuat mati, eh didunia nyata malahan diledekin abis-abisan sama ibu dan adiknya.

"Alah, alesan aja, bilang aja cengeng." lagi-lagi adiknya gak mau kalah.

"Enak aja, Hinata gak cengeng kok," sangkal Hinata yang juga gak mau kalah, ibunya yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, bukan sehari dua hari mereka melakukan keributan seperti ini, mereka sering malahan tiap hari, kalau gak ribut gak apdol katanya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau kalian mau ribut, ibu siapin pisau satu-satu, sekalian bunuh-bunuhan." tawar ibunya yang membuat kedua anaknya bergidig ngeri, apa demi apa ibunya tega melihat mereka bunuh-bunuhan, kalau begitu cerita ini berubah jadi rated M dan the End?

Tapi itu hanya pancingan kok, mereka nggak bunuh-bunuhan, malahan mereka kabur kekamar masing-masing, dan jadilah ruang keluarga sepi tanpa keributan, dan sang ibu tersenyum ralat menyeringai.

"Syukurlah mereka tidak mau bunuh-bunuhan." sambil tersenyum bangga sang ibu rumah tangga berjalan kearah dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga.

.

.

.

"Ih, Kaa-chan serem, masa aku harus bunuh Hanabi untuk berkelahi." sambil mengunci kamarnya, Hinata ngedumel sendiri. "Untung aku langsung kabur sebelum Kaa-chan ambil pisau didapur, dan apa kata dunia Hinata sang pencinta Fanfic bunuh adiknya, dan dimuat dikoran bahwa kakak bunuh adiknya karena berkelah." sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya, Hinata berjalan perlahan ketempat meja belajarnya yang berisi barisan buku dan komputer yang belum menyala.

Sambil duduk, Hinata menekan tombol On untuk menyalakan komputer sederhananya, menunggu sebentar ketika layar menyala, dan menunggu jaringan tersambung dengan modem yang telah diisi kuota untuk melihat para karya author di Fanfiction.

"Wah, buka akun ah, sekalian ada yang udah up belum yah?!" sambil berseru riang, Hinata terus mengetikan alamat Email dan paswordnya dipapan komputernya.

Melihat Favorite Fanficnya belum ada yang Up, Hinata hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, kesel 100% kesel melihat akunnya, terus dia ngeklik-klik aja yang warna biru, hingga dia nemu author yang bernama Kitsune Naruto, sumpah demi apa itu yang favoritinnya banyak banget. Oke, Hinata mulai penasaran sama author yang baru dia liat, dan nyoba ngeklik nama authornya, terus dia dibuat syok lagi sama jumlah Fav sama follow rata-rata fanficnya. Diawali sama penasaran Hinata mulai baca fanfic karya itu author di Up terakhirnya. Dan buat Hinata pengen jejeritan bahagia, supah ini cerita suka bukan maksudnya bikin Hinata nangis bahagia alias ceritanya Happy ending, dan Hinata berani nulis I LOVE YOU SENPAI AUTHOR dengan kaplok gede-gede, dan gak liat dia nulis di kolom review yang alangkah nistanya itu tulisan, sumpah kalau author itu PM dia, dia pengen mati bunuh diri, tapi Hinata mikir-mikir lagi, dia nggak mau dosa, jadi dia cuman berharap senpai author yang baik gak PM dia gara-gara review nistanya, yang aduhai kalau dilihat bikin malu luar dalam, dan dunia akhirat.

Setelah lihat semalaman, Hinata ngantuk dan gak sempet liat PMnya. Dia tidur diatas meja belajarnya, dan meninggalkan komputernya yang masih bersinar dan perlahan-lahan redup karena gak disentuh lagi sama sang pemilik, eh kok kata-katanya jadi ambigu gitu?

Pagi-pagi dihari minggu ini Hinata bangun dengan tidak elit, udah bangun jam 7, diomelin ibunya karena kesiangan, terus badan pegel-pegel gara-gara salah milih tempat tidur.

"Huahhh, ngantuk, emang semalem tidur sampai jam berapa sih?" sambil cemberut Hinata nguap-nguap gak jelas terus ngomel-ngomel sendiri didepan komputer, ngelirik jam dikamar masih jam 10 siang, gak ada kerjaan, mending baca lagi Fanfic, hidup itu indah kalau dinikmati itulah prinsip Hinata, dan kalau lagi senggang aja kok, kalau nggak senggang mana bisa bilang gitu, malahan ngomel-ngomel sendiri lagi terus manyun-manyunin aja itu bibir pengen dicium kalau kata orang-orang yang suka baca fanfic Rated sensor.

Tapi dunia Fanfiction baru Hinata jejaki beberapa bulan, tepatnya 7 bulan, dan alangkah berunungnya Hinata dibuatin sama temen Facebooknya yang baik hati gak sombong rajin menabung, terus kalau disuruh Hinata mau-mau aja, gak suka ngelawan terus kalau diminta tolong langsung capcus, dibilang tolong bikinin akun Fanfiction langsung dibuatin dalam sehari, terus mau-maunya aja ngasih penjelasan panjang kali lebar dikotak inbox kalau si Hinata nanya-nanya kaya orang bego, tapi emang dasarnya gak tau menahu, jadi terus nanya-nanya sampai Hinata tau, dan akhirnya dia bisa duduk didepan komputernya dan nulis komen-komen yang nistanya luar biasa, bahkan mungkin kalau boleh Hinata pengen ngehapus komen-komennya, namun dia gak tau cara ngehapusnya, dan mau nanya lagi sama temen yang baik hati malu, masa nanya-nanya mulu, yang penting gak ada yang tau aja akun punya siapa, udah syukur.

Dan saat siang hari, Hinata iseng liat PM ada gak yah yang PM dia, dan alangkah syok dan kagetnya dia sama yang PM dia, sumpah Hinata kayanya salah liat nama yang PM dia, gak mungkinkan itu author liat reviewnya dan bales lewat PM, dan dengan ragu Hinata buka itu tulisan biru, dan sambil berdoa supaya dia diampuni dosanya sama Kami-sama, gara-gara nulis kalimat nista itu, udah malu-maluiin dan gak tau diri.

Akhirnya muncul itu kalimat yang buat Hinata kicep.

 **Kitsune Naruto**

Subjek : Penyataan Cintakah?

Makasih atas Reviewnya, benarkah suka sama saya?

"Eh!" sambil menjerit tertahan karena sadar ini dirumah terus nanti kalau suara jeritannya gede-gede bisa dikira ada apa-apa, jadinya Hinata cuman ngebekep mulutnya sama tangan kanan ditumpuk tangan kiri dibelakangnya. Mata Hinata kicep, terus digosok-gosok kaya lampu ajaib namun bukan asap yang keluar tapi air mata.

"Huahhh, ampun senpai." padahal gak ada orangnya, tapi minta apunnya itu loh sungguh bikin ngakak, diatas kursih yang gak ada sandarannya Hinata duduk kaya orang-orang yang sungkem-sungkem gitu, menunduk-nunduk minta pengampunan sama orang yang gak ada didepan matanya, kalau ibunya ngeliat bisa-bisa Hinata dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Kan bikin ngeri punya anak yang kaya gitu dirumah, bisa-bisa membahayakan keluarga kecilnya, yah abaikan kalimat terakhir kita lanjut sama gimana Hinata bales PM senpainya yang aduhai kalau diliat di Fanficnya sungguh bikin gak percaya.

Biasanya Hinata kalau review baca selama dia punya akun cuman satu dua orang aja yang bales, dan itu juga kalau authornya gak terlalu terkenal, terus kalau review diauthor terkenal kaya senpai Kitsune Naruto ini jarang ada yang bales malahan gak pernah, paling ditulis di Spesial Thanks doang namanya, boro-boro dibales, tapi masih seneng juga namanya ada dideretan nama orang yang baca difanfic author-author itu. Baik lah abaikan curhat siHinata gara-gara galau mau dijawab apa pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari Author senior itu.

"Aduh jawab apa yah?" sambil mikir, terus ngetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya, terus goyang-goyang badan, kakinya dikeatasin kursi, liat-liat kiri kanan, mikir dalam-dalam apa yang harus ditulis, ketika dapet satu kalimat

 **Kitsune Naruto**

Subjek : Penyataan Cintakah?

 **Hinata kawai-Chan**

Hehe, maaf senpai gak sengaja nulis.

"Masa nulis kaya gitu, hapus-hapus nanti dikira aneh." sambil ngehapus tulisannya, Hinata mikir lagi, dan setelah kehapus semua dia mulai ngetik lagi, dan dihapus lagi sampai dia dapet pemberitahuan email baru.

Dengan sigap Hinata malahan klik emailnya dan dia ngelupain senpainnya gara-gara ada kabar anime yang dia tunggu udah rilis di blog dia suka, dan terabaikanlah PM itu

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Hinata baru inget buat ngebales senpainya, dan diklik lagi akun dirinya, dan PM dari senpai Kitsune Naruto bertambah jadi dua

 **Kitsune Naruto**

Subjek : Penyataan Cintakah?

Hai, gak jawab? Kenapa

satu kalimat tambahan Hinata bikin galau, secara dia belum bisa bales pertanyaan diatas udah dikasih pertanyaan baru.

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Anu senpai, soal itu cuman nggak sengaja kok, lagi pula itu cum-

"What, hapus-hap_" kalimatnya terputus karena bukannya mencet delet malahan pencet tombol enter dan entah kenapa tulisannya jadi ambigu gitu. "Huahhh, kaa-chan, Tou-san Hinata minta maaf." sambil nangis tanpa air mata dan lebay Hinata jatuh kepapan kaybotnya dan menatap lesu tulisannya. "Apa cuman Hinata yang lagi sial" tiba-tiba dia inget Facebooknya terus dia buka akun FBnya, dan nulis.

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Huahhhhh... Gimana ini, kok Hinata nulisnya gitu sih,

#BalesPMseniorFFN  
#MojokDipinggirJalan  
Bagikan dengan : Pulik

1 detik yang lalu

dan setelah nulis gitu dia liat lagi akun FFNnya terus ada balesan lagi.

 **Kitsune Naruto**

Subjek : Penyataan Cintakah?

Lagi pula itu cum-?

"Hiks, kenapa tadi gak langsung dikoreksi aja, nulis maaf kak Typo atau belum selesai udah kena enter. Jadi balesannya apa yah?" sambil memanyunkan bibirnya Hinata menatap tulisan yang cuman satu kalimat yang harusnya bisa dia bales kalau gak inget pernah nulis tulisan nista sikolom review punya yang PM dia.

 **Kitsune Naruto**

Subjek : Penyataan Cintakah?

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Anu, itu sebenernya cuman apresiasi karena cerita senpai keren abis, terus kalimat yang diambil juga bagus, gak salah banyak yang favorit sama Follow, hehehe.# dan dikliknya tulisan bales itu. Setelah itu Hinata langsung menghela nafas lega, sumpah dia kaya abis nahan nafas atau emang dia nahan nafas sampai-sampai dia nyari udara banyak-banyak kaya gitu, yah sudahlah akhirnya Hinata bisa bales, dan apa kah senpai Kitsune Naruto bales lagi yah?

"Ahh, untung dapet ilham," sambil ngeklik sampingnya yang Facebook Hinata liat teman-temannya langsung banyak komen

.

.

.

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Huahhhhh... Gimana ini, kok Hinata nulisnya gitu sih,

#BalesPMseniorFFN  
#MojokDipinggirJalan

Bagikan dengan publik  
40 menit yang lalu  
175 orang menyukai ini

 **Kiba-kun**

Eh, kenapa Hinata-chan?

39 menit yang lalu. **Balas**

 **Shino Sang Lebah**

jangan mojok disana Hinata-chan?

38 menit yang lalu. **1 like. Balas**

 **Ino chan Kawai**

Eh, emang ada apa Hinata-chan?

38 menit yang lalu. **Balas**

 **Kiba-kun**

Hai Shino apa-apaan sih, emang gak boleh mojok disana!

37 menit yang lalu. **Balas**

 **Kiba-kun  
**  
Dasar Ino kepo aja lo!

36 menit yang lalu. **Balas**

 **Shino Sang Lebah**

gak boleh dong, nanti kalau ada yang nyulik gimana?

36 menit yang lalu. **10 like. 3 balasan**

 **Ino chan kawai**

Biarin, lo juga kepo, sesama orang kepo jangan mendahului. :p

35 menit yang lalu. **12 like. 4 balasan**

 **Sakura Love Sasuke-kun  
**  
Wah, Hinata ada apa?

34 menit yang lalu. **30 like. 8 balasan**

 **Ucihah Sasuke-kun**

Siapa yang author seniornya?

30 menit yang lalu. **70 like. 30 balasan**

.

.

.

"Eh?" kaget liat Facebook karena banyak yang comen sama peduli sama dirinya, pengen nangis terharu tapi gak jadi gara-gara liat comen Sasuke yang nulis siapa authornya. Tulisan itu terngiang ditelingannya, gara-gara dibaca terus sama dirinya yang lama-lama pengen nonjok pacar Sakura yang sungguh pinter, kalimatnya ituloh bikin pengen ditonjok, udah tau malu malahan ditanya gituan, ah dasar Hinatanya aja yang sensitif karena udah malu-maluin, maunya nyalah-nyalahin orang aja.

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Huahhhhh... Gimana ini, kok Hinata nulis gitu sih,

#BalesPMseniorFFN  
#MojokDipinggirJalan

Dibagikan dengan : Publik  
46 menit yang lalu  
179 orang menyukai ini  
 **Lihat semua 9 komentar**

 **Sakura Love Sasuke-kun**

wah, Hinata ada apa?

40 menit yang lalu. **31 like. 8 balasan**

 **Uchiha Sasuke-kun**

Siapa yang author seniornya?

36 menit yang lalu. **71 like. 30 balasan**

 **Hinata Kawai-chan  
**  
Hehe, bukan apa-apa, cuman malu aja gara-gara salah nulis dikotak review yang aduhai NISTAnya itu kalimat.

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Sakura Love Sasuke-kun  
**  
Nista? Nista gimana Hinata-chan?

1 detik yang lalu **. Like. Balas**

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Cuman salah nulis, gak lebih kok. #hehe

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Ino Kawai-chan**

Masa sih, cie salah nulis apa nih?

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Hinata Kawai-chan  
**  
Bukan apa-apa Ino-chan. Hehe

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Kiba-kun  
**  
apa ini, kok main rahasia-rahasiaan.

1 detik yang lalu **. Like. Balas**

 **Hinata kawai-chan  
**  
Kiba-kun jangan KEPO, wee

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas  
**  
 **Kiba-kun  
**  
Hinata-chan jahatttt!

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Biarinnnnn!

1 menit yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Ino Chan Kawai**

Wah Hinata punya rahasia, emang review difanfic dan author siapa nih, gak mau bilang-bilang.

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Sakura Love Sasuke-kun  
**  
Iya nih, aku setuju sama si pig.

1 detik yang lalu **. Like. Balas**

 **Ino Chan Kawai  
**  
Dasar jidat lebar, jangan ikut-ikutan loh.

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Sakura Love Sasuke-kun**

Apa? Apa aku salah baca si pig ngehina Aku yang cantik ini.

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Shino Sang Lebah**

Oke pix kalian sama-sama gila #sumon **Ino Chan Kawai, Sakura Love Sasuke-kun**

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas  
**  
 **Ino Chan Kawai**

Shino jahatttttttttttttttttttttt TITIK

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

 **Sakura Love Sasuke-kun**

Shino nyebelin, biar aku hancurkan sarang lebahmu itu. #SenyumKeji

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

.

.

.

Makin dilihat, makin menjadi komen-komenan mereka, dan untungnya Hinata malahan nutup akun Facebooknya, dan beralih ke akun Fanfictionnya, dan dilihat sebentar PMnya mungkin ada balesan, sedikit berharap dibales lagi sih.

"Kyaaaa... Dibales-dibales." sambil gemeteran megang mose, Hinata nutup mata kirinya, antara takut baca dan baca pesen yang ditinggalkan buat akunnya yang bernama sama sama akun Facebooknya Hinata Kawai-chan.

Jadi inget sejarah nama itu, sebenernya nama itu tercetus karena kesalahan saat memilih namanya, namun masih bisa dimaklum sih, tapi sampai sekarang Hinata udah jatuh cinta masa akun itu, apa lagi masih ada namanya, walau agak kekanak-kanakan juga sih, tapi manis-manis giman gitu, emang gula yah? Abaikan yang terakhir kita lihat apa isi pesan sang calon pac-ralat calon senpainya.

 **Kitsune Naruto**

Subjek : Penyataan Cintakah?

Wah, ayolah kalau mau bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?

oke, Hinata kicep beberapa kali melihat satu kalimat yang buat dia dag dig dug gitu tiba-tiba, dan hall no dia gak mau kalau senpainnya itu lebih muda dan lebih parah dia itu cewek, itu gak mungkinkan dia gak mungkin jadi yuri dan dia gak suka brondong. Oke abaikan.

 **Kitsune Naruto**

Subjek : Penyataan Cintakah?

 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Maaf senpai, itu cuman kesalahan.

satu kalimat balasan, dan Hinata bersumpah itu nulisnya lama banget dan mencet klik balesnya super lama, dan dia pengen mati lagi deh, kalau boleh loncat dari jendela kamarnya yang tinggi cuman setengah meter dari tanah, oke percobaan bunuh diri gagal. Yaelah, ya iyalah gagal wong cuman tinggi setengah meter bisa mati dimananya? Oke abikan lagi kalimat terakhir. Maka kita kembali kesang cewek yang duduk didepan komputer jadulnya, secara halusnya sederhananya.

"Moga dia gak mikir Hinata aneh." sambil terus mengklik PM dan nggak ada balesan dari siapapun lagi. "Huahhh. Dasar melu-maluiin kau Hinata." omel dirinya sendiri dan menyun lagi, berharap orang bernama Kitsune Naruto itu membalas.

"Aku bosen. Liat Facebook lagi, dan bua status lagi ah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata Kawai-chan  
**  
Huahhh, apa ini? Kenapa dia balesnya gitu sih.

Kan baru kenal, kok udah bilang mau pacaran aja.

#BalesPMseniorFFN  
#MaluDiKamar

Dibagikan dengan : Publik  
10 menit yang lalu  
39 orang menyukai ini

 **Neji Nii Hinata dan Hanabi**

Hinata-chan! Siapa yang berani-berani ngajak kamu pacaran?

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa... Nii-chan." saat ngelihat komen kakak laki-lakinya, Hinata sampai terjungkal kebelakang, kan gak ada senderannya.

 **Hinata Kawai-chan  
**  
Huahhh, apa ini? Kenapa diabalesnya gitu sih.

Kan baru kenal, kok udah bilang mau pacaran aja.

#Bales PMseniorFFN  
#MaluDiKamar

Dibagikan dengan : Publik  
15 menit yang lalu  
100 orang menyukai ini

 **Neji Nii Hinata dan Hanabi**

Hinata-chan! Siapa yang berani-berani ngajak kamu pacaran?

14 menit yang lalu. **Like. Balas  
**  
 **Neji Nii Hinata dan Hanabi**

Cepet jawab! HINATA

1 menit yang lalu. **Like. Balas  
**  
 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Bu-Bukan siapa-siapa Nii-chan.

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas  
**  
 **Naji Nii Hinata dan Hanabi**

apa? Bukan apa-apa, lalu apa status diatas!

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas  
**  
 **Hinata Kawai-chan**

Status diatas cuman iseng kok Nii-chan.

1 detik yang lalu. **Like. Balas**

Setelah menulisa komentar itu, saku dicelana Hinata berbunyi. Nada dering semakin kencang menandakan panggilan masuk yang sudah lama berbunyi.

Hinata merogo saku celana pendeknya, dan begitu dia terkejutnya dengan sipenelpon.

"Mosi-mosi." jawab Hinata sesaat setelah melihat sang penelphon.

#Hinata apa maksudnya statusmu itu.# kata suara disebrang membuat Hinata merinding, sumpah kalau kakaknya disini mungkin Hinata bisa pingsan, atau nangis sesenggukan karena melihat aura negatif dari kakak tersayangnya.

"Nii-chan, itu cuman iseng, iya iseng, jadi nii-chan jangan ngomel-ngomel terus." kata-kata Hinata asal, dan moga-moga kakaknya percaya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja, Nii-chan mau minta akun FFNmu, Nii-chan ingin melihat orangnya!" oke Hinata kesal dibuat kakaknya, kenapa coba minta alamat emailnya, dan kalau ketahuan bisa berabe dianya.

"Nii-chan, kalau Nii-chan marah-marah terus Hinata gak mau angkat lagi telphon dari Nii-chan." jawab kesal Hinata karena daerah privasinya ingin dijamah kakaknya. Oke kata-katanya mulai ambigu lagi.

#Hi-Hinata oke Nii-chan minta maaf, tapi kamu gak nerima cowok itukan?#

"Nerima gimana? Hinata aja gak tau sosok senpai author itu, masa langsung Hinata terima jadi pacar aja." dengus Hinata kesal. "Dan lagi Hinata gak tau dia cewek apa cowok, kan gak etis kalau dia cewek, terus kalau dia cowok dan beda usia sama Hinata kejauhan kan gak enak juga." Hinata berujar sangat panjang, dan Neji hanya tersenyum senang karena adiknya masih terlalu polos untuk mengenal pacaran, oke Neji tidak tahu tentang Hinata yang penggila fanfic Rated Sensor.

.

.

.

"Huahhh... Kenapa hari libur cepet banget lewatnya." sambil menghela nafas Hinata berjalan kearah gerbang sekolahnya, melihat dengan sekilas suasana sekolah yang lenggang karena masih pagi. "Kalau Hanabi-chan gak bangunin pagi-pagi, Hinata pasti masih bobo, dan gak akan kaya gini!" entah kesel entah bahagia, Hinata berjalan mengikuti jalan lebar menuju pintu sekolahannya. Karena terlalu ngantuk Hinata tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang.

"Maaf." tanpa melihat orang itu Hinata memunguti buku-buku yang dibawanya, dan ketika pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya, Hinata langsung melihat sang pelaku, dan kedua matanya langsung dibuat melotot.

Oke didepannya itu senpainya yang satu tahun diatasnya, dia terkenal, tampan, pinter dan kaya lagi. Gak ada yang sesempurna senpainnya. Dia itu cowok populer Nomor wahid disekolah ini, terus Sasuke pacarnya Sakura juga nomor 1 sebelum digeser karena udah punya pacar jadi nomor dua. Dan sumpah Hinata baru kali ini bertatap muka sama sang senpai, walau mereka satu sekolah dan senpai ini teman karib Sasuke, Hinata nggak pernah ngobrol dan malahan Hinata jaga jarak sama senpai satu ini, berhubung fans senpainya banyak jadi Hinata takut kalau sok deket dan kenal bisa dibully sama para Fans Girl sicowok populer ini.

"Kyaaa... Maaf senpai!" ujar Hinata setelah menyadari siapa yang ditubruknya, dan banyak-banyak membungkuk dan minta maaf, setelah mendengar bel barulah dia sadar dan berlari menuju kelasnya, sebelum dia berbelok dia menundukan badannya sambil berucap 'Maaf' dan menghilanglah dirinya ditikungan itu. Lalu, sang pemuda bagaimana? Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kelasnya 2-A.

Hinata merutuk dirinya yang ceroboh, seharusnya dirinya itu gak ceroboh, oke mungkin dia ditakdirkan untuk ceroboh dimanapun dan kapanpun, setelah dihukum guru karena lupa membawa buku pelajaran, Hinata merenung dikelasnya yang sepi ralat Hinata tidurdikelas yang sedang diajar oleh salah satu guru killer yang semua murid gak pengen dapet masalah sama guru ini, namanya Anko sensei, dia mengajar Matematika, dan Hinata nggak suka itung-itungan dan perlahan-lahan dia terbuai dengan mimpi, soalnya semaleman dia malahan PM-PMan sama senpai yang Hinata tahun bergander laki-laki.

 **Trek**

Satu lemparan kena kearah samping meja yang Hinata tiduri.

 **Trekkk**

"Itai." usap-usap, belum sadar sama apa yang terjadi, jadi masih mengomel gak jelas. "Siapa sih yang main lempar-lempar segala, sakit tau." dumel Hinata sambil melirik Tenten disamping kursinya, yang memberi kode melihat kedepan.

Kelas sunyi, Tenten melirik dirinya dan kearah depan.

 **Loding 10%**

 **Loding 30 %**

 **Loding 50 %**

 **Loding 90%**

sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi, Hinata kena jewer sama guru Anko, dan Hinata pengen nangis gara-gara diketawain sama temen-temennya yang aduhai sangat menjengkelkan.

"Hinata berani-beraninya kamu tidur tepat dijam pelajaran saya!" dan setelah berucap seperti itu Anko sensei langsung menyuruh Hinata berdiri dikoridor depan kelas.

Dan entah ada angin apa seseorang yang tak ingin Hinata lihat lewat didepan kelasnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, menjewer telingannya dan mengangkat satu kakinya karena hukuman, sumpah Hinata malu terus dilihat sama kakak kelasnya yang tampan itu.

"Dihukum?" suara malaikat mengiang ditelinga Hinata, dan Hinata bertaruh mukanya memerah karena malu. Jantungnya dag dig dur gak tenang kaya kembang api yang meletup banyak diawal tahun kemarin. Sungguh malu-maluin, mau jawab nanti tambah malu, mau dicuekin nanti dikira adik kelas yang nggak tahu diri, jadinya gini Hinata ngomongnya.

"Ke-kenapa senpai ada disini?" nggak berani liat wajah kakak kelasnya, Hinata cuman bisa merunduk dalam dan mukanya merah.

"Aku-" pemuda itu tidak menggantungkan jawabannya, dan mendekat kearah Hinata, membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata merona merah menahan malu.

 **T.B.C or END**

 _Sekali lagi Fanfic Ini naru tulis bukan untuk menghina ataupun menjelek-jelekan seseorang atau kelompok, ini hanya murni iseng buat menghibur diri, berhubung hari ini Naru ulang tahun, horeeeee_ _#_ _tebar_ _bunga bangke_

 _Tadinya naru mau ngasih garis-garis disetiap paragrafnya, tapi gak bisa #nangis gugulingan_

 _tapi moga gak jelek banget ceritanya dan gak terlalu membingungkan._

 _ditunggu Review, Favorite, Follownya, dan makasih udah nyempetin baca fanfic ini... Dari judulnya kalian pasti akan ngira nggak-nggak kan... Hayo jawab_ _#_ _megang_ _tongkat sihir_

 _Dan makasih buat yang udah buatin Naru akun ini, Naru sangat-sangat ingin berterima kasih sama orangnya, jujur naru udah lupa sama orangnya_ _#_ _ditimpuk_ __

 _sedikit bocoran cerita diatas adalah cerita yang diadaptasi dari kehidupan naru sendiri namun banyak yang dirombak sih,,,_ _#_ _xixixixi_ __

 _Happy New Year, Happy New Day_

 _3 Januari 2016, Ulang Tahun Naru loh..._ _#_ _pundungDiterasRumah_ __

 _ **Happy NaruHina Shipper**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tuker Nomor Kontak

Oke, ini chapter 1 buat Fanfic Author Nista, dan untuk naru mau menyampaikan sesuatu, naru buat judul baru lagi 'Sang Author' yang fanfic itu p.o.v nya bagian Naruto. Jadi fanfic ini dan yang itu satu kesamaan, walaupun kalian gak liat FF sana, gak akan ada yang rancu, cuman disana juga bagian Narutonya aja dan naru mau ngehapus ff sang author karena kena WB,#ditimvok

 ** _Author Nista_**

 ** _Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Paring : NaruHina Always  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T  
Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Nggak baku, AU, EYD, Dll._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"Hi-Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tenten teman sebangku Hinata bertanya, khawatir dengan temannya, secara sejak hukumannya selesai Hinata langsung menangis sesenggukan, dan mengatakan dia ingin mati saja. Apa itu tidak berlebihan.

"Hiks hiks, Hinata nggak mau hidup lagi." racaunya, sambil memeluk temannya, dibangku mereka yang sepi karena waktu istirahat telah berlangsung. Membuat Hinata leluasa menangis dibahu teman dan bisa dibilang calon kakak iparnya.

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan nangis terus, dan ingin mati?" tangan Tenten terulur ke kepala Hinata yang memeluk tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya didada Tenten. Dan Tenten membalas pelukan Hinata, menenangkan sang gadis agar dirinya cepat berhenti menangis dan Hinata mulai bercerita kejadian saat dia dihukum, dan membuat Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"He-hentikan." rengek Hinata, dan menarik-narik lengen Tenten agar berhenti menertawakannya.

"Hahaha... Hinata ini sungguh lucu dan lebay." tawanya yang tidak main-main kencangnya.

"Sudahlah Tenten-nii." cemberut, Hinata dibuat manyun, bukannya merasa iba kepadanya, malahan Tenten dengan wajah tanpa dosanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ceritanya.

"Ayolah Hinata, masa Naruto senpai bicara seperti itu kepada mu?" sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengembun dipelupuk matanya, Tenten melirik Hinata yang pundung dipojok kursinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak percaya, huahhh." lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa mengorek tembok, dan menangis sejadi-jadi lagi, karena kelas masi kosong, dan saat bel tanda masuk tiba, Hinata hanya bisa mengutuk dan mengumpat tidak jelas, walaupun dirinya itu anak baik tapi suatu sisi Hinata yang lainnya ikut memberontak meluapkan emosi didalam dadanya, yang sesak dan ada rasa malu menuai diotaknya. Oke Hinata itu malu saat dihukum oleh gurunya keluar kelas, dan bertemu senpai yang populer dan tidak lupa senpainya itu membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata malu, dan author tidak ingin membicarakannya untuk sekarang.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore, semua siswa siswi bersiap untuk kembali kerumah masing-masing, Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, hari ini berat sekali bagi dirinya. Dia merasa hidup ini nggak adil baginya. Sudah pagi-pagi dibangunin sama adiknya dengan tidak elit, ketemu senpainya yang tampan, dihukum karena gak bawa buku, terus dihukum lagi sama guru kiler gara-gara tidur ditambah ketemu lagi sama senpainya yang tadi pagi dia tubruk, dan dia gak bisa leluasa buat nangis lagi. Oke, saatnya dia pulang dan menangis di kamar saja.

Berjalan dengan gontai, menuju pintu didepannya yang terasa jauh baginya. Menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda, hingga dirinya keluar dari kelas dan berjalan dikoridor menuju lantai dasar, kelasnya dilantai 2 untuk murid tahun pertama, dan Hinata bertemu teman-temannya yang satu angkatan dan mengajak dirinya main sebelum pulang. Namun, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tak ingin kemana-mana setelah pulang sekolah. Dirinya letih, dirinya lelah meratapi kehidupan yang seolah-olah tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan." ucap lemah Hinata saat temannya yang bernama Sakura mengajak Hinata keluar.

"Yah, ayolah Hinata, masa nggak main dulu." rengek Ino yang juga ingin Hinata ikut.

"Ta-Tapi aku capek," sambil memelas, Hinata berducap lemah dan kalau melihat Hinata wajahnya seperti anak hilang. Namun, bukan namanya Ino sama Sakura kalau Hinata tidak ikut, karena Hinata terus didesak dan akhirnya Hinata ikut juga.

"Ta-Tapi jangan sampai malam yah, nanti Tou-san sama Kaa-chan Hinata marah." Hinata langsung mengajukan persyaratan, dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

Walaupun ini disebut main, Hinata dibuat menganga pasalnya, hanya dirinyalah yang tidak punya pasangan. Sumpah Hinata malu sekali, bukan karena di jomblo, tapi disampingnya ini loh pemuda yang membuat dia galau dari pagi, dan ketemu lagi sekarang karena ternyata teman-temannya Ino dan Sakura mengajaknya main alias kencan dengan pacar-pacar mereka, dan dengan kejam mereka menyeretnya kesini.

'Kami-sama apa salah Hinata.' dan Hinata hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, meratapi kesialannya hari ini dan menahan malu.

Sebenarnya bukan satu dua kali Hinata diajak seperti ini, tapi bisa diitung selama 3 bulan teman-temannya jadian, Hinata sudah diajak 100 kali namun kebanyakan Hinata menolak, pertama jadian dia diseret oleh Sakura untuk ikut jadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka, dan Hinata hanya berlapang dada.

Terus Ino juga gak mau kalah, di hari kedua dia jadian, Ino langsung menyeretnya ikut jadi obat nyamuk bua pasangan Ino dan Sai, dan sumpah Hinata gak mau ikut lagi sama mereka, dengan alasan yang bla bla bla. Dan alasan terkuat adalah dia gak mau ganggu mereka pacaran. Oke dan sekarang mereka sudah 3 bulan pacaran dan malahan ngajak-ngajak dirinya yang jomblo. Hinata melirik orang disampingnya yang berjalan dengan santai. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas berat pasalnya karena dirinya jalan disamping cowok tampan dan naasnya Hinata kaya anak ilang disini, dan suram disini.

"A-Anu." Hinata mencoba berbincang dengan senpainya, namun suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan sekali lagi Hinata mencoba untuk mengucapkan kata. Namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Dan akhirnya Hinata menyerah dirinya terlalu malu untuk berbincang-bincang dengan senpainya yang beda 1 angkatan dengan dirinya.

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura yang melihat Hinata masih jalan terus, padahal mereka akan duduk-duduk dikafe yang berada dipusat perbelanjaan di Kota Konoha. Dan orang yag dipanggil hanya bisa menepuk keningnya karena kebodohannya. Hinata melirik Naruto dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena melihat tawa sang pemuda yang membuat Hinata blusing ria karena malu.

"Ma-maaf." ujar pelan Hinata sambil membungkukan badan tanda dia sangat menyesal.

"Sudah-sudah, kau ini terlalu kaku Hinata." ujar Ino yang melihat kekikukan Hinata, dan membuat Hinata salah tingkah lagi.

"Iya nih, emang kita baru berteman kemarin sampai gitunya." Sakura juga tidak mau kalah, dia menimbali ucapan Ino tak kalah semangatnya.

"Ayo kita kedalam, para gadis." senyum menawan diukir oleh Sai untuk mempersilahkan para gadis-gadis ini untuk segera masuk.

"Ah, Iya Sai-kun." jawaban pertama dilontarkan oleh Ino kepada pacarnya. Sai hanya tersenyum cerah melihat pacarnya yang langsung menjawab seruannya.

"Ayo." dan ini suara Sasuke yang mengajak Naruto untuk masuk.

"Ah, Ayo Hinata." dan kali ini Sakura yang menarik Hinata untuk masuk kedalam kafe, saat didalam Hinata sudah melihat teman-temannya yang duluan masuk duduk santai dibangku yang tersedia. Dan ada dua bangku yang tersisa, ditegah-tengah antara Sai dan Sasuke, dan diantara Ino dan Naruto.

Posisinya tempat duduk mereka melingkar, dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat Sakura memilih duduk diantara Sai dan Sasuke. Oh iya Hinata lupa bahwa Sakura itu orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan mana mau berpisah tempat duduk. Da Hinata hanya bisa memilih diantara Ino dan Naruto. Sambil merogoh ponselnya, Hinata menghela nafas. Dia ingin pulang, mandi dan langsung tidur-tiduran sambil baca-baca fanfic keluaran terbaru, atau melihat-lihat ada yang sudah up belum. Dan karena disana dirinya hanya sebagai obat nyamuk Hinata langsung membuka Opera Mini, dan mengklik arsip yang dia simpat dimemori ponselnya. Mengacuhkan sekitarnya Hinata mencari-cari bacaan apa yang pas untuknya, karena merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Hinata kembali tersadar dari dunianya.

"Eh?" menatap teman-temannya yang tengah bermanja-manja, tidak ada yang menatapnya, dan saat Hinata menengok ke samping kirinya Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget melihat senpainya memangku dagunya dangan tangan kirinya. Sambil menatap dirinya pula.

"A-Anu." Hinata ragu untuk bertanya. Namun sang senpai hanya tersenyum miring kearahnya. Sumpah Hinata pengen mimisan saat ini, namun dia gak jadi gara-gara malu. "Ke-kenapa senpai melihat seperti itu." oke Hinata makin gagap deh, apa lagi diliatin kaya gitu, emang gak ada pemandangan lain kah buat diliat. Dan Hinata bukan pemandangan yang enak dilihat, Hinata risi dengan tatapan senpainnya yang kelewat kalem dan bahkan nggak ada suaranya sama sekali selama dia sibuk sama duniannya tadi.

"Kenapa?" wajah tanpa dosanya itu membuat Hinata malu lagi. Hinata pikir apa yang dipikirkan sama senpainnya ini, apa dia gak tau Hinata gak suka ditatap kaya gitu.

"Gak kenapa-napa, cuman ke-" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan menarik nafas sebentar. "Kenapa senpai melihat Hinata terus?" tanya Hinata, sambil menolehkan wajahnya, dia risi dipandangin terus sama orang ganteng disampingnya ini.

"Karena aku suka."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" bagai ada didunia mereka berdua, Hinata dan Naruto tidak sadar obrolan mereka mengundang 4 teman lainya untuk memperhatikan mereka.

"Ka-karena aku risi, Naruto senpai memandangku." ujar Hinata jujur, dan membuat sang pemuda pirang tertawa. Hinata hanya kicep-kicep aja dibuatnya, pasalnya dirinya tidak tau bagaimana menanggapi ucapan senpainya yang kelewat aneh menurutnya.

"Se-senpai jangan main-main." Hinata blushing ria karena ucapan senpainya yang ambigu gitu. Banyak arti, bisa suka menggodanya, atau suka yang lainkan. Dan Hinata tidak mau dirinya salah paham, dan mengakibatkan hal memalukan yang lainnya.

"Apa aku orang yang suka bercanda?" seringai terbentuk diwajah tampannya, menghipnotis Hinata untuk melihat wajah tampan sang pemuda. Saat sadar, Hinata langsung menepuk pipi kanannya untuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang sempat hilang.

"Hai-hai apa yang kau lakukan." tangan Hinata ditahan oleh tangan Naruto, saat Hinata akan menepuk lagi pipinya.

"Maaf." sambil menurunkan tangannya, Hinata langsung pamit ketoilet. Dan tangan Hinata ditarik pelan, untuk berputar menghadap sang pemuda.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." satu kalimat yang membuat Hinata kicep beberapa kali, dan membuat teman-temannya yang menonton pertunjukan mereka tersenyum mesum dan tidak jelas.

"Ta-tapi."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." ucap mutlak Naruto, dan berjalan menarik Hinata agar diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Se-senpai. Anu," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, membuat orang didepannya ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak jadi ke toiletnya, lain kali saja." sambil melepaskan genggama ditangannya, Hinata menunduk meminta maaf. Namun, sang pemuda menadah kan tangannya, membuat Hinata menyernyit tak mengerti.

"A-Apa?" tanya Hinata yang heran dengan tangan Naruto yang seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Ponselmu."

"Eh? Buat apa?!" tanya Hinata, namun dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Dan segera menaruh ponselnya di telapak tangan kanan Naruto. Dan dengan lincah pemuda itu mengetikkan sesuatu diatas ponsel Hinata.

Hinata yang melihatnya itu hanya tersenyum canggung, dan menoleh kanan kiri. Melihat sekitarnya sepi, dijam-jam segini tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ingin ketoilet dan memilih berbelanja sebelum toko-toko yang diinginkan tutup.

"Maaf senpai, tapi buat apa senpai pinjam ponsel Hinata?" tanya lagi Hinata, karena Hinata takut senpainya mungkin tidak mendengar pertanyaan pertamannya, dan lebih memilih menggeledah isi ponselnya mungkin, atau cuman perasaan Hinata saja.

Dan apa yang senpainya lakukan, ingin melihat namun tubuhnya kalah tinggi, membuat Hinata harus berpikir dua kali untuk merebutnya. Hinata hanya bisa cemberut melihat senpainya yang mengobrak abrik isi ponselnya.

'Kami-sama apa salah Hinata.' pikir Hinata miris, dan Hinata takut senpainya ini membuka-buka riwayat situs yang terakhir kali dia buka. Hinata memejamkan matanya, merapal kalimat agar senpainya tidak iseng buka-buka email, atau sosmed yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak menyimpan apapun di memori ponselnya, namun disana sosial media terbuka semua, alasanya karena supaya mudah. Tidak usah repot-repot memasukan Email lagi, dan Hinata baru ingat sama Statusnya di Facebook yang baru diunggahnya. Sambil menjambak rambutnya Hinata berharap senpainya tidak membuka Facebooknya.

'Kami-sama.' hanya satu kata yang Hinata lontarkan dalam hati, dan berharap senpainya ini mengembalikan ponselnya dan tidak membuka-buka aplikasi di ponsel pintarnya.

"Ini." sambil berlalu, Naruto melemparkan ponsel Hinata ketangan Hinata yang menadah.

"Eh?" hampir saja ponsel berharganya jatuh, dan kalau jatuh Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pasal ponselnya itu sangat sensitif.

"Kau tidak jadi ketoilet." Naruto menghentikan perjalanannya menuju tempat mereka berkumpul tadi, menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum miring.

"I-Iya." dengan terburu-buru Hinata langsung masuk ke Toilet khusus wanita. Menutupnya dangan perlahan, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang meninggi karena tatapan senpainya yang kelewat tampan.

"Se-senpai." sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Hinata mengelus dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. "Apa-apaan tadi." berbicara sendiri, kebetulan diruangan itu hanya ada dirinya, berjalan perlahan kearah kaca besar diujung. Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat masih merona karena ulah senpainya.

.

"Hai, Naruto dari mana?" tanya Sai yang melihat Naruto duduk lagi ditempatnya, dan teman-teman yang lain pun menoleh, sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Tidak dari mana-mana. Hanya meminta nomor kontak teman." jawab kalem Naruto dan membuat yang lainnya mangut-mangut mang iya kan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. "Naruto siapa yang kau minta nomor kontaknya?" tanya Ino karena merasa janggal.

"Teman." jawab lagi Naruto acuh.

"Teman?" Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Wah, siapa itu?" kali ini Sakura yang penasaran.

"Bukan urusan kalian." jawab santai Naruto dan melanjutkan makanannya.

"Yah..." semuannya protes kecuali Sasuke yang menatap Naruto curiga.

"Cepat saja makannya, nanti aku yang teraktir." Naruto berkata mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan ingin mentraktir mereka.

"Wah, kalau itu aku mau!" dengan semangat Sakura dan Ino berujar, dan pacar-pacar mereka hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah gadis-gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Hai Naruto." panggil Sasuke yang masih penasaran sama siapa yang dimintain nomor kontak oleh Naruto.

"Hn." sambil menautkan alis kirinya, Naruto memandang Sasuke.

"Kau jangan bohong, jangan-jangan yang kau minta nomor Hinata." bisik Sasuke agar hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Hn, kau tau." sambil memalingkan wajahnya Naruto kesal.

"Hn, ternyata benar." sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dangan tangannya, Sasuke melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "Aku selalu mendukungmu Naruto." dengan seulas senyum Sasuke kembali keobrolan teman-temannya yang lain, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pacarnya Sakura. Sambil tersenyum manis, Sasuke berucap 'Besok kita kencan lagi, tapi hanya kita berdua.' bisiknya kearah Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke-kun." rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi Sakura membuatnya tampak manis.

"Hn." senyum kecil diberikan lagi dan lagi, membuat Sakura ingin mencium bibir sang kekasih, namun dirinya berada di tempat umum. Dan Sakura tidak ingin mempermalukan kekasihnya itu.

.

Sebelum jam 6 sore, mereka sudah pulang karena Hinata meminta pulang lebih awal.

Hinata pulang sendiri, dengan alasan takut merepotkan. Dan akhirnya semuanya juga membiarkan Hinata pulang, toh masih jam 6 sore.

"Dah Hinata, hati-hati dijalan." Ino dan Sakura melambaikan tangan mereka, berbicara bersama-sama supaya sang gadis Lavender berhati-hati didalam perjalanannya.

.

"Hahhh ... lelah." setelah pulang, Hinata langsung merebakan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Menghiraukan ocehan ibunya dan adiknya karena dirinya terlambat tanpa pemberitahuan. Dan sungguh Hinata lupa untuk mengirim SMS atau Telepon kepada Ibu dan adiknya. Kalau tau dirinya bakalan di ceramahin saat pulang, dia akan langsung memberi kabar pada orang rumah. Tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur bukan, tak bisa kembali lagi.

Setelah merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya, Hinata merogoh ponselnya yang berada disaku roknya. Melihat Facebook tidak ada yang menarik, setelah berkelana disana beberapa menit. Hinata menutupnya, lalu membuka Fanfiction, dan lagi-lagi hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Inbox nya. Dan lagi-lagi sang senpai author yang sama yang terlihat membalas pesannya.

Subjek : Pernyataan Cintakah?

Kitsune Naruto

Hai?

Saat melihat pesan Kitsune, panggilan dari Hinata, entah kenapa saat membaca nama Kitsune membuat Hinata teringat senpainya yang tadi sore merebut ponselnya dengan paksa. Namanya memang agak mirip, tapi tetap saja namakan banyak yang menggunakan, mungkin senpai author ini suka nama-nama unik seperti Kitsune Naruto, padahal namanya Atto Sereng, di buat unik jadi Kitsune Naruto. Yah siapa yang tau kan nama asli senpai author kan didunia maya seperti ini, nama panggilan, nama-nama bukan nama asli sudah lumrah dikenal. Bila menulis nama asli mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang memakainya. Yang pasti tidak ada yang tau itu kebenaran atau kebohongan. Namanya juga di dunia maya, siapapun bisa jadi orang lain bukan?

"Hahhhh." menghempaskan tangan yang memegang ponsel ke kasur. "Apa yang harus dibalas?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa. "Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami-sama." sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Hinata menutup matanya lelah.

"Hinata!" satu ketukan terdengar di kamar pintu Hinata, membuat Hinata yang akan tertidur terbangun dengan kaget.

"I-Iya!" jawab Hinata yang kesadarannya pulih total.

"Cepat kebawah, Ibu nunggu dibawah," setelah itu, adiknya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan Hinata berjalan gontai keluar kamarnya, dia lupa bahwa tadi dia mengunci kamarnya karena tidak mau diganggu.

"Memangnya ini jam berapa sih?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, dan ketika dia melihat jam dindingnya kedua matanya melotot seolah ingin keluar dari kelopak matanya. "Kyaaa!" menatap horror jam dindingnya yang berdiri angkuh didinding. Hinata galau pasalnya jam 7 itu ada film favoritenya, dan sekarang sudah lewat. Malahan sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. "Hiks memangnya aku tidur berapa lama sih." ratapnya lebay, sambil menggentus-gentuskan kepalanya pelan, merutuki kebodohannya itu.

Hinata Kawai-chan

Kyaaaaaaa... Kenapa bisa bangun jam segini sih.

#LiatJam  
#GakJadiNontonAnime  
#GalauMerana

Dibagikan dengan : Publik  
1 menit yang lalu

Setelah bikin status di Facebook, Hinata langsung pergi keruang keluarga, berhubung dirinya belum makan, jadi Hinata makan diruang keluarga.

"Jadi kenapa kalian dikumpulkan disini, Ayah ingin membicarakan tentang lamaran pekerjaan Neji." ujar ayahnya kalem. Membuat seisi manusia yang ada disitu terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Maksud Ayah?" tanya Hanabi yang merasa gak mudeng sama ucapan ayahnya.

"Begini, tadi Kakak kalian Neji telepon Ayah minta saran pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuknya. Berhubung dia sedang cuti kuliah 1 semester, jadi dia mau mencari pekerjaan saja." cerita Ayah mereka. "Lalu Ayah menyarankan dirinya untuk belajar di perusahaan Namikaze corp, dan dia setuju, dan Ayah minta kalian berdua dan kau sebagai Ibu Neji, untuk mendo'akanya supaya dia bisa melakukan wawancara diperusahaan itu dengan lancar." lanjut Ayah mereka.

"Owh, kalau itu Hinata akan selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk Kakak." sambil mengunyah pelan makanannya Hinata menutup ucapannya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Membuat Ayah mereka mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan putrinya.

"Hanabi juga ingin yang terbaik untuk Kakak Neji, lagi pula kalau kak Neji udah punya gaji kan Hanabi bisa minta ditraktir." sambil berbincang-bincang mereka sekeluarga tertawa bersama, mendo'akan Kakaknya disana supaya selalu dilindungi sang pencipta dan selalu di berikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Hinata Kawai-chan

Kyaaaaaaa... Kenapa bisa bangun jam segini sih.

#LiatJam  
#GakJadiNontonAnime  
#GalauMerana

Dibagikan dengan : Publik  
1 Jam yang lalu.  
175 orang yang menyukai ini.

Sakura Love Sasuke-kun

Wah, sayang banget Hinata, animenya seru loh!

50 menit yang lalu. 45 Like. Balas

Ino Kawai-chan

Yah, sayang banget Hinata-chan, animenya seru loh.

47 menit yang lalu. 50 Like. Balas

Kiba-kun

Hinata-chan, gak apa-apa kok, animenya gak seru-seru banget apa lagi cowoknya nangis-nangis gitu.

40 menit yang lalu. 45 Like. Balas

Shino sang Lebah

Kalian ini kenapa gak ada yang bener komennya sih!

39 menit yang lalu. 8 Like. Balas

Kiba-kun

Shino maksudnya? Hah!

37 menit yang lalu. 10 Like. Balas

Shino Sang Lebah

Bukan maksud apa-apa cuman mengingatkan, jangan lebay distatus orang!

36 menit yang lalu. 100 like. 9 balasan

Kiba-kun

Hellow, siapa yang lebay!

34 menit yang lalu. Like. 20 balasan

Hinata melihat teman-teman dunia nyatanya selalu berkomentar di Statusnya, membuat dirinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat komentar mereka.

Hinata merasa bosan, ada apa dengan dirinya, rasanya ada yang kurang. Terlalu memikirkan yang tidak jelas Hinata akhirnya memilih membaca Fanfic di ponsel plipnya dan mencari Fanfic yang dia suka.

Syarat untuk dirinya sendiri dalam membaca fanfic itu cukup sulit.

Pertama, Hinata selalu melihat dari Fandom mana dan pairing apa.

Kedua, setelah lulus dari Fandom dan pairing, Hinata melihat summerynya. Bila ia suka dia akan mencoba membaca. Namun akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering merasa jenuh dengan fanfic yang ber reted K sampai T.

"Ah, cari Fanfic yang rated M ah," setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata langsung mengklik kotak pencarian.

(Fanfic Reted M *****) cari

Menunggu koneksi, Hinata melirik jam dikamarnya, masih pukul 8 lewat dua belas menit.

Setelah muncul opsi-opsi pencahrian, Hinata akan mengklik tulisan biru yang diposisi palng atas, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi karena ada panggilan masuk. Agak sedikit jengkel juga, tapi Hinata akhirnya meneriman telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Mosi-mosi." jawab Hinata. "Ini siapa yah?" tanya Hinata saat tak ada jawaban dari sebrang. "Hallo?" walau sedikit kesal Hinata tidak mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Menurutnya kalau mematikan secara sepihat itu tidak baik.

/Hallo Hinata-chan?/ tubuh Hinata langsung membeku saat mendengar suara siapa yang dia dengar. Demi apa ini suara senpainnya yang tadi sore bersamanya.

"Ba-Bagaimana senpai tahu nomor ponsel ku?" tanya ku gugup, dan sedetik kemudian aku merutuk diriku sendiri saat mendengar tawa disebrang sana. "Senpai?" tanya ku lagi karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

/Kau tidak punya teman kah Hinata?/ entah ejekan atau sindiran dan lagi-lagi Hinata merutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh menanyakannya, bisa saja Sakura atau Ino memberikan Nomornya ke pada pemuda disebrang sana yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Tentu saja aku punya, dan tadi sore kita habis bersama mereka." aku berujar kesal padanya, masa aku dibilang tidak punya teman. "Bila senpai lupa aku akan mengingatkannya."

/Haha, aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana Foto ku?/ Hinata heran maksud dari senpai tampannya ini apa sih, kok dia gak mudeng 'Foto?' foto apa coba yang dia maksud.

"Maksud senpai?"

"Kau belum melihatnya? Padahal ada di Ponsel mu. Hinata." dia menggoda ku, apa maksudnya.

Aku melihat ponsel ku. Tidak ada yang aneh, "Apa jangan-jangan."

"Haha, yap bahkan kau lupa apa yang sudah kita lakukan tadi sore," senpainnya ini membuat Hinata kesal, mengingatkannya dengan kejadian tadi sore, dan Oh shit. Mengumpat dalam hati membuat moodnya berubah derastis.

"Kenapa senpai menaruh Foto senpai di galeri ku?!" aku menjawab kesal, karena dia seenaknya mengambil ponsel ku dan memasukan fotonya di ponsel ku. Walau ku akui dia "Tampan" oops aku keceplosan mengatakannya, semoga saja senpai tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku dengar loh Hinata-chan." tawanya disebrang sana, jujur dia kira senpainya ini pendiam, saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama kalinya dekat seperti tadi sore.

"Kyaaaa..." aku langsung mematikan telepon darinya dan langsung menuju kasur ku dan membenamkan wajahku yang sudah memerah karena malu. Keceplosan mengatakan 'Tampan' itu membuatnya mati kutu dan langsung mematikan telepon dari sang senpai

"Hinata No Baka!" jeritnya di bawah bantal, dia dekap bantal guling, memukul-mukulnya sehingga perasaan malunya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Walaupun dia masih mengingatnya, toh dia pikir dia tidak akan bertemu senpainya lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata tidak habis pikir dia kan populer, tampan, dan kaya. Kenapa menghubunginya. Sambil menggeleng-geleng menhilangkan pikiran aneh-aneh Hinata menutup matanya perlahan-lahan berjalan ke pulau kapuk. Dan dia tertidur pulas tanpa melihat ponselnya lagi. Sebuah pesan dari orang yang di putuskan hubungan teleponnya tadi.

From : 08**********

 **T.B.C**

 **Yoosss akhirnya kelar, dan sebenarnya Naru sedikit kena WB juga** **#** **hehe** ***gak ada yang nanya**

wkwkwk,,, apa kalian merasa geje? Yappp ini super geje, gimana sih caranya supaya gak geje? Naru gak tau

 **#** **sedih**

 **Iya ada nama orang yang dengan suka rela masuk ke dalam fanfic ini, yap kalian pasti sudah menduganya bukan** **#** **kedip** **-kedip *ditimvok**

 **Balasan Review**

 **Hinata Lavender**

Makasih atas do'anya,,, ini udah dilanjut, moga suka yah # hahay

 **Rama Dewanagari**

Segereget mana sama authornya _pacman emotikon_ , ini udah dilanjut, makasih

 **Byakugan no Hime**

Makasih kalau udah menghibur walau komedi gatot # ditimvok

 **Red Kushhi-Chan**

Salam kenal juga dan makasih, semoga gak lama yah naru lanjutnya # plak

 **Cherry480**

Makasih atas pujiannya, moga gak terlalu lama nunggunya

#ngarep  
 **  
Lavienda**

Makasih,,, ini udah dilanjut,,,

Ikha Hime

Makasih atas imajinasinya dan makasih atas do'anya,,, naru jadi ngerubah cerita pertama #hahay  
 **  
Ayu Ernawati**

Makasih atas do'anya, iya moga aja bisa ngelanjut satu-satu #hehe

Always Love NaruHina juga  
 **  
Meli Hyuu**

Makasih, iya nih ultahnya pada dilupain #hiks hiks

TBC dong #ditimvok

Stellar Uzuki Yugao

Hahay,,, jangan bingung-bingung, kalau mau kritik dan saran juga diperbolehin,,, **#hehe**

Misti Chan

makasih,,, dan pas liat review Misti juga naru ngakak gara-gara kesalahan itu #ditimvok

jangan ditanya ultah keberapa karena naru udah luva saking lamanya#wkwkwk  
 **  
Gamud**

Makasih, moga aja nggak digantung, kan kasihan #plak

huahhh kasian atuh kalau digantung,,, #plak

dilanjut kok #hahay

Arisa Yuki

Masa udah tau, naru aja nggak tau #ditimvok *volos  
 **  
Guest**

hahay, biasa pengalaman pribadi juga sih,,, kaya naru juga terlalu males buka kotak Inbox #plak  
 **  
NJN**

Makasih,,, ini udah dilanjut... #hehe  
 **  
Chimi Wila Chan**

Makasih atas masukannya, emang Fanfic ini naru ngerasa super geje, dan emang naru merubah gaya tulisan naru #ditimvok *inilah hasilnya,

untuk di dan ke emang dasar narunya aja yang males ngoreksi #plak *bilang aja gak tau cara nempatinya  
 **  
Chikitoka Uchiha-Ootsutsuki**

makasih atas pujiannya, kalau gitu hati-hati nanti ada yang ngangkut yah #ditimvok *RSJ

Alwi arki

wah, kalau gitu naru juga seneng #hehe

 **Pecinta NH**

ini udah dilanjutttt,,, makasih atas pujiannya #ditimvok  
 **  
New Name**

I-ini udah dilanjutt #plak

Kiba Chan

yeahhh,,, makacih bingit Kiba-chan #hahay

 **Uzumaki Inazuma**

Inget Warning #ditimvok

ya udah naru akhiri aja, dan maaf fanficnya belum bisa naru tamatin satu-satu

 **#** **hahay** **  
**

 **Happy NaruHina Day**

 **Selesainya tanggal segini 15-02-2016 publisnya tangal 31-03-2016 #hahay**


End file.
